


[abo] 一千零一夜

by dounbubu



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: F/M, Top! Jasmine
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dounbubu/pseuds/dounbubu
Summary: 被捞出水昏过去的omega阿拉丁躺在alpha公主面前。





	[abo] 一千零一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 第一人称/无意识情况下提及”母亲“👉请妥善避雷

　　我听见夜色中传来麻雀低低的哀鸣。  
　　从男孩后颈处传来的幽微的罗勒草芳香，可笑地催动着我的欲望。

　　我们都是听着一千零一夜长大的。那从未真正听见过的摇铃声，随着他的吐息仿佛就涌动在他的胸腔里。我禁不住附耳在他赤裸的胸膛上聆听。此时此刻，他就像一个穿过了千百年的王朝而未曾覆灭的梦一般，从童年的深夜里吹来，裹挟着沙漠的朔风，吹熄了刀光剑影和黄金的光芒，疲惫而柔和地落在我的身旁。他湿润的颤动的睫毛就在我指间撩拨，仿佛幼鸟受困的羽翼在无助挣扎。  
　　他在睡着。他梦到了什么？在梦中也像现实一样痛苦吗？在被人追赶，被人欺辱和殴打，独自饮着偷来的酒醉卧在王城的至高处，俯瞰着这座满满当当的城市，团圆的家庭或是街边死去的乞儿，而没有任何欢笑或悲伤是属于自己的？  
　　可是你的脸上从没有露出过曾经受如此痛苦的神色。  
　　我贴近阿拉丁的额头喃喃道。  
　　那总是红润的双唇曾在多少朝阳和晚霞中吸引着我的视线，如今他们被水浸泡变得苍白而粗糙，血色尽失，却仍牵引着我的指尖去抚摸。  
　　我的动作甚至不敢比抚弄一把乌德琴的琴弦更用力，仿佛他的头颅就是琴箱，若我稍稍过分，就会在他的梦中制造出声响。  
　　我忍不住轻轻拨开他的双唇，触摸他洁白的齿列。那从颌骨一路传来的震颤，牵连着紧张的肌肉和神经，叫我如何进入他的梦里去保护幼小的阿拉丁，陷入噩梦的阿拉丁，今夜如此而过往夜夜皆然。  
　　我只能更紧、更紧一些地拥抱他。

 

　　直到我们之间的距离连一层柔软的麻布都不再剩下。

 

　　我深深进入这个男孩，好像两条从未谋面的海豚翻滚在沙漠的腹地。  
　　他在梦中的呜咽，高潮来临前的痛哭像是一场由小到大的暴雨，在一片久旱的土地上带来了过度饱和的冲击。  
　　在最无防备的时刻，烛火在我身后闪耀，阿拉丁被笼罩在庞大的阴影下，他仿佛变得很小很小，小到在命运的轮盘上还站不稳，就要被双亲抛下的年纪。  
　　我准许他向我索吻。我渴望给予安慰，作为我没能在他清醒的时刻向他请求而付出的代价。他尝起来就像一枚熟烂到发黑的樱桃那样甜美而醉人，当然，处处都被挤压出湿黏的汁液。我意乱情迷地扯着他的黑发把他压向我。在一瞬间，我情愿也能做他的omega，让他得以品尝身为alpha的极乐。  
　　滚烫的肌肉触手可及，我们回抱彼此的身体，他轻轻扶着我的腰，缓慢而沉重地被一次次抵在床榻上。他尽力打开双腿回报我的赠予和索取，在肠道深处所能给我的脆弱的吮吻表里如一，就如同他在我颈侧所做的那样。  
　　他揽着我汗淋淋的肩背，带着哭腔颤声说：  
　　“母亲。”  
　　我对他怜爱攀至绝顶。

 

　　我曾憧憬他，他勇敢，矫健，热情，善良，总是在笑。他是沙漠深处一块珍贵的原石。而当我靠近他，我看到了一块石头如何打磨他自己，在没有任何人体察和帮助的生命里，他翻入多少碎石和泥潭，磨掉多少层血肉，才堪堪被称得上是未经打磨的钻石。他如今的每一寸美好，都是伤口上生出斑驳的新肉。  
　　我用尽全力拥抱他，吻他，吻他的泪水和汗水，在他敏感的肌肤上赋予最强烈的痛感和快感，把滚烫的爱意灌注在他灵魂深处。  
　　麻雀息声，夜莺在窗外歌唱，远处的海边有不存在的海豚双双跃出水面，脊背闪烁着弧形的月光。我们穿过余韵，软倒在爱人永恒的怀抱之中。

 

　　在沙漠的腹地，没有生父和生母，没有皇宫和旧楼，没有王女和贫儿，没有广袤无垠的夜空和炫目白昼下的狭窄街巷。月光平等地照着我们的身体，起伏的沙丘如同我们赤裸沉默的轮廓。我们不是伴侣，而是兄妹。

 

　　阿格拉巴，那是我们共同的母亲和故乡。


End file.
